1. Field
The present application relates to shifting an automatic transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic transmissions (AT) and continuously variable transmissions (CVT) do not require shifting through a shift lever, which allows for alternative shifting controls. For example, steering wheel mounted paddle shifters or buttons allow drivers to perform shifts. Conventionally, a shift is performed when the paddle or button is pressed all the way down. However, these immediate shifts tend to create sudden shifts with large changes in ratio. As a result, engine braking is unavoidable during down-shifts. The driver also may experience down-shift shock. Down-shift shock occurs when changing gears, because the interruption of torque or power can result in the driver being suddenly moved forward then back again.
Thus, there is a need for reducing down-shift shock when using a paddle or button to shift an automatic transmission vehicle.